


I, Birthday

by datacream



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Geordi reassures Data, Hugh is trying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datacream/pseuds/datacream
Summary: Data gives Hugh some advice on how to give a gift for Geordi's birthday.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: To Boldly Gift: Fics 2020





	I, Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsonDaForge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsonDaForge/gifts).



“So Geordi, any plans for the big day?” Beverly glanced casually in his direction while holding a scanner over their newest guest on the Enterprise. 

Hugh perked up from his flat expression at the new line of conversation he could potentially join in. He looked in Geordi’s direction, awaiting a response with Beverly.

Geordi rubbed his chin as he turned away from the panel he had been focusing on. _I’ll have to shave tonight._ “To be honest, I hadn’t thought much about it.” He walked over to the other two to look at another panel attached to the platform that Hugh stood on.

Beverly smiled. “I bet that boyfriend of yours will have something special planned. It’s only two days away ya know.” She just couldn’t help herself sometimes, the idea of a surprise party just ate away at her. 

Hugh watched Geordi from his slightly elevated position. “What is a ‘big day?’” He inquired, attempting mock inflection in his voice that he often heard from his other human friends. 

Geordi looked up and chuckled. “She just means that my birthday is coming up in a few days.” He glanced back down at the panel to press a button before looking over at Beverly. “It normally sneaks up on me. I only notice whenever Data is acting weird or I get a call from my sister.” He was beaming at the thought of hearing from his sister, it had been too long. _It’s been what, 4 months?_

Hugh’s expression was changing as he tried to take in this information. He decided he was still confused. “What is a ‘boyfriend’, a ‘birthday’ and a ‘sister?’” 

Beverly joined Hugh in looking at Geordi expectantly. 

Geordi looked between the two, feeling somewhat cornered to be giving sudden explanations. “W-well a boyfriend is um-” 

Just then, the doors to the lab swished open and in strolled Data holding a data pad. The three turned to look in the direction of the noise. Hugh had a delayed response, instead following Geordi’s gaze.

“Well if it isn’t the man of the hour.” Beverly smirked to herself under her breath. 

“Good morning Geordi, Doctor, Hugh.” Data turned to each while he addressed them, then turned back to Geordi. “I have finished the preliminary report on Hugh’s biofunctions for your review Geordi.” He handed over the data pad, purposefully brushing his fingers over the back of Geordi’s hand as he received it. A practiced movement that usually went unnoticed by their other crew members, just the smallest of touches to let Geordi know he was thinking of him. Sometimes it was the only interaction they could get while on their busiest of days. 

Geordi always noticed and smiled up at him before glancing down at the pad. “Thanks Data, I’ll give it a once-over this afternoon.” 

Data nodded in confirmation and looked up at Hugh. “How are you today Hugh?” 

Hugh’s implacable expression never wavered. “I am functioning well.” He turned back to Geordi expectantly.

Geordi cleared his throat and smirked. “Data, I was just about to give Hugh a little vocabulary lesson.” He turned back to Hugh. “Hugh, a boyfriend is someone you have a relationship with. It’s a relationship that goes beyond friendship. Data... is my boyfriend.” He smiled up at the android reached to place a hand on his arm. 

Data’s nearly imperceivable smile lit up his face at this admission. It wasn’t uncommon knowledge, but just hearing Geordi continuously confirm their relationship did something to him. Possibly something close to pride some would say. This of course made Geordi smile even more broadly, with a slight deepening of his cheeks. The moment was interrupted when Hugh began to speak again.

The Borg quirked his head slightly. “Geordi, can I be your boyfriend too?” 

The innocence of his question squeezed at Geordi’s heart and painted his face with a melancholy expression. He looked back up to Data in a pause, seeing his stricken face. He managed a sad smile toward Hugh as he said, “Well Hugh, some people have multiple boyfriends but… Data and I would just like to keep it to just the two of us.” He glanced at Data then back up to Hugh to try to get some bearings on his expression. _I might have to triage this later._ Data’s face morphed from his disappointment to an overcorrected neutral one he most often wore on the bridge. 

Beverly stood quietly smirking to herself, pretending to be busy with her scanner. 

Hugh seemed to take his answer in stride, beginning to pepper Geordi with his previous questions of what a “birthday” and a “sister” was. Geordi couldn’t help but humor him, re-learning things about being human was going to be a long road for the Borg, if he could ever regain all of his humanity in the first place. Once explaining the essence of a birthday to Hugh, it’s traditions of cake and celebrating, Hugh pondered his own day of birth aloud. A new thought occurred to him regarding the tradition of gift-giving for the occasion, and he resolved to ask Data about this privately. Afterwards, Hugh pondered if he had any living siblings after the sister conundrum was answered. 

\---

The next morning, Data greeted Hugh unaccompanied, explaining that Geordi was finishing up another task before he could come to the lab for the day. Hugh took this as his chance to ask about his curiosities of birthday gift-giving. He turned to face Data on the platform and looked down at him, his red mechanical eye focused directly on the android’s face. Data looked up at the Borg, unphased by the glaring laser that bored into him. 

Hugh slowly opened his mouth, pondering his vocabulary. “Data?” He tried the upward questioning inflection, and attempted to raise his eyebrow in some form of curiosity.

Data’s face seemed to soften ever so slightly at the effort he noticed Hugh putting himself through. It reminded him that the two were very similar in their beginning developments in life. “Yes Hugh?” Data’s voice was soft and welcoming as ever.

Hugh took a step forward on the platform and his human arm reached out to grip the railing as he got closer to Data. “I wish to give Geordi a present.” He paused then added, “For his birthday.” Just to make sure Data had the full clarity of his intentions.

Data’s eyebrows raised slightly. If he had any emotion at all, which he didn’t, he might be feeling the pang of protectiveness toward his own relationship with Geordi. “Do you require advice?” But his logic circuit won out. His assumption was right on the money as Hugh subtly nodded. “I see.” Data quirked his head. “Something that I have learned when giving a gift, is that the gift should represent something between the giftee and the gifter. Something that will connect with them in an emotional way.”

Hugh paused as he pondered this new information. “I do not know how to connect emotionally.” He seemed sad in this admission, averting his eyes downward.

Data seemed perplexed. “By all accounts, I do not truly know either.” He paused as he drew a conclusion. “But, I have learned that humans draw meaning from symbols and gestures accumulated through their life.” Data raised a finger and rounded the platform slowly as he spoke. “For example, Captain Picard had given me a book of Shakespeare’s Sonnets. The book itself is just a physical item, but the meaning behind the gift, that is the true connection that I have with the book and the stories it holds within. The connection that the Captain has with Shakespeare, and the willingness to share that connection with me, that is the true meaning which I cherish.” He stopped in front of another panel on the opposite side of the platform and looked down to check a status readout with finality, as if he didn’t just complicate things for the half Human-half Borg who was just trying his best. 

There were a few moments of silence as Hugh’s gears were literally turning in thought. He pivoted to where Data now stood. “What are you getting Geordi for his birthday?”

Data looked up from the panel. “I have spent many hours developing a topical cream to help alleviate some of the pain Geordi experiences from his visor.” He paused as he checked the panel and pushed a few buttons. “And some fuzzy socks.”

Hugh had plenty to think about between now and tomorrow evening. He had been clued in on the plan for a surprise party for Geordi in Ten Forward, but had yet to know what that truly meant. Later in the day, Beverly offered to take Hugh to a replicator to pick out a gift, explaining that sometimes you won’t know what to get until you see it for yourself. Hugh browsed through the many offerings, but somehow could not pinpoint what exactly was wrong with all of the options. None of them seemed just “right.” It wasn’t until he passed by a rock formation sculpture that he had an idea. It was similar to one of the minerals that Geordi kept in his quarters. (He had visited once for dinner.) He whirred to life as he formulated his own plan for the gift. 

Once back in the lab, he swiftly got to work on his birthday gift plan. He carefully opened a few panels on his robotic arm, taking stock of the parts and internal readouts. He experimentally pulled out a few circuits and lights, and when there was no alarm to his systems, he continued. The parts he gathered from within himself were mostly small metallic bits, lights, and spare fail-safes. He knew that once he returned to the collective, the pieces would be restored to it’s original design. However, he did not want to alert the collective to any major damage that the humans could have caused, potentially putting them in danger in the future. Once he deemed his selections satisfactory, he began systematically organizing the parts.

\---

The next evening Geordi was pacing the closet before coming to stop in front of the mirror for the third time. “How about this one?” He looked at Data through the mirror as he fiddled with his hands in his pockets. He was typically on his a-game when it came to after-duty fashion, but his indecisiveness was nagging at him hard tonight.

Data stepped up behind Geordi and placed his hands on his arms. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “You look wonderful.” However, Geordi’s indecision didn’t go unnoticed. “Geordi?”

Geordi looked up from adjusting the buttons on his shirt. “Hm?”

Data removed his embrace from Geordi and looked awkwardly down at the ground. If he were anyone else you might say he seemed unsure. “I wanted to ask you something about the other day.”

_I knew it, why didn’t I say anything sooner…_ “What is it Data?” He turned to face him and took his hands in his own, preparing.

Data looked up into Geordi’s visor, hesitant, if that’s what you would call it. “Do you wish to be in a polyamorous relationship?” 

Geordi almost giggled but caught himself. _Well that’s not exactly where I thought this would be going but…_ “Data of course not. I’m sorry if the other day was confusing.” 

Data nodded slightly. “You looked disappointed when you told him no. I just want to make sure you are happy.” The unspoken “with me” could be heard from the bridge.

Geordi traced circles with his thumbs against the back of Data’s hands and gave a gentle squeeze. “Data you are my world, my partner in the holodeck, my best friend, and the best boyfriend I could ever hope for. I am very happy.” He smiled up at his android partner, who seemed to relax in some fashion.

Data leaned forward to encircle Geordi in a firm hug. “You must tell me if you are unhappy and I will do everything within my power to correct it.” Data whispered into Geordi’s neck.

Goosebumps formed on Geordi’s skin and he quickly reached a hand up to keep Data in place as he turned his head to kiss him. His aim was off from the angle and he giggled slightly against Data’s cheek. His bio-heartfelt sentiment still wasn’t lost on him, it meant everything. 

Geordi eventually broke their hold. “Shall we head out?” As far as he knew, they were having a light dinner in Ten Forward, followed by a favorite holo-program and a bottle of wine. 

“We shall.” Data returned Geordi’s cheek kiss and linked their arms together to lead him to their destination. 

As they neared the doors to Ten Forward, Geordi noticed something was amiss. The soft glow through the windows in the door was missing. “Data…?” The doors silently slid open and they took a small step inside before the lights popped on in a flash. 

“SURPRISE!” A cacophony of voices greeted him and a few people here and there popped some crackers, filling the air with glittery confetti.

Geordi beamed from ear to ear and chuckled, looking back at Data. “You set this up for me huh?”

“Are you surprised, Geordi?” Data asked with such emotion that pulled at Geordi’s heart strings. His face pleaded silently, he just had to know if the planned secrecy paid off. 

“You always surprise me Data.” Geordi gave him a peck on the lips and went to go greet his friends. 

Geordi made quick rounds to thank and greet everyone, and was surprised to see Hugh standing with Beverly. She was introducing him to some other staff across the room. Geordi couldn’t help but notice that Hugh looked a little different, but couldn’t quite place why. _Was that wire always exposed?_

“Geordi!” Hugh interrupted the conversation as he saw his friend approaching him.

“Hugh! I didn’t expect-” Geordi cut himself off. “Thank you for being here.” He smiled and patted his shoulder companionably. 

Hugh managed a small smile that lit his face up. “I was looking forward to celebrating with you.” 

Beverly chimed in. “He was very adamant that we at least make sure you received his gift.” She winked at Hugh. 

“A gift?” Geordi’s eyebrows shot up. “Hugh you didn’t have to do something like that.”

Hugh seemed confused for a moment. “Isn’t that what friends do, Geordi?”

Geordi couldn’t deny it, he would do the same of course. 

The evening started off rambunctious. Many stories were told about Geordi, some in jest, others heartfelt, and many games were had throughout the lounge. The birthday song was sung and Geordi made a wish before blowing out the candles. Data was practically beaming at how well the evening was going, and at how much Geordi was enjoying himself.

Beverly rounded everyone up around the gift table for every birthday boy’s favorite event. Geordi could argue that it wasn’t his favorite part of celebrating, but he definitely wasn’t upset by it. Being around everyone that he loved definitely held more value to him. Ripping through the wrapping paper, he was surprised again and again by what he received, he knew he’d cherish each thoughtful item. And he knew that Data’s topical cream he had gifted would especially come in handy on and off duty. The last item he picked up was a conundrum.

Hugh stepped forward from the small group that encircled Geordi. “That is from me Geordi.”

Geordi quirked an eyebrow as he examined the item. The round metal ball wasn’t wrapped, or he didn’t think that Hugh would use iron wrapping paper. It was slightly flat on one side, so it could sit stationary without rolling away. He ran his thumb across a seam in the ball and it slid open. The light from inside lit up his face with a red wash of glittering light, and Geordi gasped. Inside the ball was what appeared to be a geode at first glance, a deep crimson crystalized by hundreds if not thousands of points of mineral. _But these aren’t your ordinary minerals…_ Geordi realized they were shards of quartz and filaments used in basic engineering for conductivity. He moved the sphere around in his hands, noting how the color changed from more peach to yellow at the edges of the light source. He finally felt like he could speak and cleared his throat. “Where did you get this Hugh?” He looked up at his friend hovering nearby.

Hugh was nearly about to break apart with anticipation in trying to read Geordi’s expression. “I made it.” He said simply. 

Geordi glanced around Hugh’s Borg half and took note of more missing panels. “Hugh…” 

“You do not like it?” Hugh looked down, prepared for rejection.

Geordi bounded up from his seat. “Hugh I love it, I just, you didn’t have to - why would you put yourself out like that?” 

Data watched Geordi light up in more ways than one at Hugh’s gift. He stiffened next to his partner and this time Geordi reached out a hand to squeeze Data’s in some small semblance of comfort given the circumstances. 

“It is made with excess units and back-up material. Once I return to the collective, they will be replaced. Until then, I can function without them.” Hugh took the sphere from Geordi to illustrate his point, holding it in his human hand, and pointing where he could with his thumb within the sphere to specific pieces. 

Geordi was taken aback once again. First of all, this will be added to their repertoire of research on the Borg, and secondly… for Hugh to go to such lengths. 

The gift was subsequently passed among the group, followed with several ooh’s and aah’s. It definitely looked like a brilliantly shining geode within the shielding of the metal ball. 

Smiling to himself, or Data, he wasn’t sure, Geordi made his way back to his quarters that evening knowing exactly where he was going to put his amazing gift. Data took note of the care Geordi used in arranging his bookshelf for the newest addition.

“Geordi?” Data began, once he was finished with his precarious items.

“Hm?” Geordi looked up from taking off his boots.

“I noticed that you had a much greater reaction to the gift Hugh gave you than the others. Did you not like the other gifts?” He tilted his head in that look of concern that tugged at Geordi’s innards.

Geordi stood to wrap his arms around Data. “Of course I liked the other gifts. It’s just… He really seemed invested, to go to such lengths, and to make something so beautiful. It was a really thoughtful gift.” Geordi rested his head on Data’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The evening started to seep into his weary bones. He hummed as Data drew soft circles on his back. “I wonder what came over him.”

Data made a small sound, the same sound that indicated he was about to speak. “I may have given him some advice.” He seemed almost sheepish.

Geordi’s head popped up. “Oh?” He drew his hands up into the back of Data’s hair.

Data nodded slightly and instinctively, or practiced - he wasn’t sure - leaned into the touch.

Geordi beamed up at him. “You’re too good to me ya know.” He started to lean up to kiss Data but stopped as Data seemed to be opening his mouth to speak.

“Did you… like my gift, Geordi?” His brow was slightly drawn, as if he was pleading for a “yes.”

As if Geordi’s smile could get any wider. “Of course Data, it was extremely thoughtful, and I bet you spent a lot of time developing it for my sensitive skin too.” He twirled a finger through Data’s hair. “I’ll have to have you give me a facial massage with it tonight.” Geordi blinked cutely up at Data behind the visor and leaned in closer to Data’s lips, but paused again as Data drew another breath to speak.

“And the fuzzy socks?” 

Data you’re such a tease. “You know I love comfort gifts. I’ll rotate them out with all of the other fuzzy socks you’ve gotten me.” Geordi went to lean again but-

“It is a color that you do not have-” 

“Data-” Geordi cut him off. “Are you alright? You’re not… actually jealous are you?” He quirked his eyebrow. Of course he knew what Data would say, but, the idea was too funny not to tease him with.

“You know I cannot become jealous, Geordi.” He used that same reproachful expression he used when reminding someone of something.

Geordi tugged at Data’s hair. “Just tell me you’re jealous and I’ll make it up to you.” Geordi smirked up at him.

They had been together long enough that Data knew exactly what his partner meant. He swallowed hard. “Y-yes Geordi, only I am allowed to give you the best gifts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super extra special thanks to Lyr, Wyatt and Lance for helping me piece together some edits! <3 
> 
> And it's Geordi's birthday during 'I, Borg' because I said so. :3


End file.
